clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome335/3
Hello! This is my new talk page! For my first talk page featuring messages from 4/30/11 to 7/23/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/1! For my second talk page featuring messages from 7/23/11 to 9/10/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/2! For my fourth talk page featuring messages from 1/7/12 to 11/18/2014, please go to User talk:Awesome335/4! For my current talk, please go to User talk:Awesome335! Haven't seen policy before Since when did we have a policy? [[User:Star kirby12|'Hey, you wanna ''go, buddy?]] [[User talk:Star kirby12| '''I'll mess 'ya up, man. ''Real bad.]] 07:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Awesome. Cp kid here - Too lazy to sign in. Unknown4 needs to talk to u, but he's blocked here. So if you could go on our IRC channel it would be appriciated. Thx. Cp kid Unprotect Can my userpage be Unprotected now? Editcount is now under 40%.[[User:Star kirby12|'Hey, you wanna go, buddy?]] [[User talk:Star kirby12| '''I'll mess 'ya up, man. ''Real bad.]] 07:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sockpuppets I know about them... ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 21:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Bopper Kicked Hi, ! I just want to let the rest of the administrators know that Bopper31415 is not to be unkicked until the end of this weekend (on September 19th, 2011, he may be unkicked). He needs to control his anger. He lashes out at Administrators and is not very reasonable. He won't listen and he needs to take a berak. Thanks for understanding ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 23:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:UnWiki I'd just laugh at it, dude. They're making fun of you. So what? You have to admit ''some of it is funny, but otherwise they're being jerks about blocking you -_- ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 23:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sk8r He said "**** this chat!" ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 15:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Awesome! I mean, it's awesome that you're coming back! :P I'll see if we can make you a rollback again, and we ''are 1 admin short now... :) hmm... I wonder who can fill the spot? Someone who has previous Admin experience? I'll consult with Bman, Plush, and Cooldude. :) -'ShrimpPin' Okay! I'll keep you posted! We had this huge fight on IRC, and I was the only person defending you... They were all just being huge jerks- and I thought that was stupid because a lot of people come on this site to avoid jerks and make friends. Bman was not against you at first, but peer pressure kind of swayed him... I don't really understand why they were so rude to you- you really did nothing wrong. And they said that it was weird for you to have the word "dictator" in your signature? LordMaster96's name has LORD and MASTER. :P -'ShrimpPin' :P Maybe you weren't here, but we already promoted The Plush. :P We're still short one Admin, and I'll talk to everyone else about this too. :) -'ShrimpPin' Oh! Oh yeah, I remember that! Oops. I forgot to repromote him... :P It's good to have you back! Say, are you on Pottermore? -'ShrimpPin' Hi im sdgsgfs, If ur on, plz join chat. Camp Penguins Color Contest Hello Awesome 335, Today I made the "Camp Penguins Color Contest". This contest is about new ideas for Colors on Club Penguin. You can learn more about the contest Here. I hope you'll join the contest. Who knows? Maybe you will be the 1st winner! Note: the contest will be closed on October 20. Happy65(It is me Sdgsgfs) Hello Awesome335, I have a question? Can you tell me why Happy65 is blocked? Can you tell me what he did? If so, until when he will be blocked? Can we forgive him, because he's a rollback or give him a last chance? Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|''Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' New wiki! Hi Awesome335, Can u please give me a link to the New Wiki. If you are on now can you join chat please. We need to talk about this wiki future. I hope you will be on! Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' This wiki future! Hello Awesome, We need to do something fast! We gonna lose this wiki. No admins are on and only one admin is left that is barely on. We need two more admins, we should make! We need to hurry because all moved to the new wiki and this is not fair for the currently admins, to not allow good editors to request because Bman2007jazz quitted editing, cooldude is not on anymore, the plush moved to new wiki and also shrimp pin moved to new wiki too. I hope you will do something soon. Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' Changing Chat Messages Here are the links: MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined and MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 22:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: The so-called "hacker" turned out to be my brother. :S He doesn't edit much on the new wiki but is on their side apparently. I never log out of Wikia so I guess that's what I get. :( Thanks for blocking Sk8r -'ShrimpPin' d 94.197.63.21 this user is attempting to scam users to a bad website delete his comment and block 94.197.63.21 Hey, dude. You online right now? Congratz Hi, Congratz for being admin, I hope u will update the homepage now. Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' join chat please join chat please Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' Hello Awesome335, I remember that you told me to aspect a Surprise this week, but you didn't tell me about it still and nothing happened. Can you tell me now what is it? Hello, Thanx Awesome335 and I promise to do my best to keep this wiki on. And can i appoint on more admin here. Thanks! Thanks for making me Admin! I promise I will help make this Wiki a better place.:D Nintendo 300Talk Problem Hi Awesome335, Can u give me Burcrat rights again, please? I just demoted myself by mistake. New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk Please Protect Your Userpage Hi, Awesome335. I am Mixer2301, Rollback and chat mod. You user page was vandalized by a vandal. I reverted that vandals edit to your page. Check the history of your page for proof. Since you should have protected your page properly. If you were offline, you could have locked your page(if you could). And why does it say 'Blocked' on Sdgsgfs's page? I hope you protect your user page well. Thanks- Thanks- Mix Mix Mix- Rollback and Chat Mod. Hello Initially, it wasn't me who blocked Sdgsgfs. It was Seahorseruler who blocked him for 2 weeks (check block log, it was plagerism). I only added more as: 1. He told people like Happy65 that The Plush asked for demote. 2. He told people I demoted The Plush (check User Rights). 3. He was telling me to remove The Plush's User Page or he would demote me. 4. He is making everyone who is his friend Chat Moderator but not the ones who have been working hard to earn it. If you would like, I can change it back to 2 weeks but he has been telling me to delete The Plush's page for 2 days now. Please reply when you have read this. Thank you. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 13:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How is your username green when Happy65, Sdgsgfs and me aren't? Thanks. Hi Can u join chat please? Sdgsgfs BlueBuddy Sdgsgfs, Happy65 and I all agreed that BlueBuddy should be blocked for one week as he has been saying stuff in private messages that offends us. He doesn't just do it in private messages, he also puts it on talk pages i.e. he said Sdgsgfs 'barely knew what he was doing' (that's not that bad compared to the rest). Thank you. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 21:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. We are currently in testing mode to see how many people like the 'achievements'. Please vote if you would like to keep the 'achievements' or if they should get removed at my Talk Page. This is an Admin vote only. Thank you. :D --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 21:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Points Have you noticed how little points you have compared to me and Flex217? You've got around 350 and I've got 5,600 >.< --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 03:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Points That doesnt count as cheating ;). --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 12:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can u join chat please? Can u join chat please? [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] Go on chat 刂廷卄女㚣⺌；1女圡掱从艹二也88 --Nintendo 300Talk Blog 21:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello Awesome335, I noticed that Penguinstorm300 have promoted his old account http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Club_Penguin_-_Nintendo_300 to a Administrator and Bureaucrat, while he doesn't use that account. I think he should demote his old account because he doesn't have rights to make any other account an Admin and Bureaucrat of his. That's a bit unfair and we told him, but it seemed that still didn't demote his old user. I hope you will tell him and do something soon about this. Hello Can u join chat please! hi hi join chat please? sdgsgfs Admins Hello Awesome335, This Penguinstorm300 promoted Penguin-Pal and Mixer2301 to an admins without even discussing with us. He just promotes and demotes anyone without asking or discussing with other admins. And when I promote anyone he will tell stop promoting your friends. Thats beyond the limit even if we tell him. Please let him stop promoting to admins without asking Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Hi, Join chat please? [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: Wiki Party Hi , The Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm from the Happy Feet wiki. We currently have a problem due to lack of contributers, so wondered if you could mention us on your wiki, or would we be able to put page about Happy Feet on your wiki. We would be happy to return the favour, and understand that because Happy Feet is not directly relevant, is you decline, but we are asking because both are wikis are about penguins, so we'd be more likely to be accepted on this wiki, then say, Beyonce Wiki. Thank you for reading, and I await your reply :) (Snowballdacat 21:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC)) Macguy1/RookieCP/Perry The Platypus as Agent P/Supermariobro Sockpuppet I don't remember reporting that he was a Sockpuppet... though I do recall typing "Perry the Platypus/Macguy1 doesn't own" in User:Star kirby12/Quiz/5... do you mean that? star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 03:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) s iamred what did iamred ever do i do not want him unblocked but just answer this what made iamred blocked?-- the dark lord is hungy ' ' feed him unicorns!' 15:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) re thanks for telling -- the dark lord is hungy ' feed him unicorns! 02:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) p.s VampireBoy2015 once vandalized your user page and others with loads of swearing he is inactive but you know Important note Hello Awesome335, I just wanted to come and tell you, that can you vote for the Penguin of the Month, Featured Article. Also, the most important thing the Wall of Fame! Can you please vote for all of these to start all these votes. One more thing, the CPWIP have started so I hope you will join and help us if you would like to. Sdgsgfs 07:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Unblocking YoungprincePF Hi Awesome, I wanted to know if it is possible to unblock YoungprincePF. I know he's not 13 year old, but he said he didn't mean to reveal his age, and i think he want to help in the wiki. Please answear me as soon as possible. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:52, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hello Awesome335, We're having two users that have requested for Rollback rights. They're: #Star kirby12 #Shay Dow I hope you'll give me your opinion about them. Although, I think that Star kirby12 is ok, but Shay Dow is not ready for it still. Please reply back as soon as possible about promoting them or no. Sdgsgfs 11:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello, I have decided to decline both requests until they are ready for it. Sdgsgfs 14:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Joker Hi Awesome335, I need to inform you of that, one of our users: Joker. Has been threatening/intimidating Blastthehedgehog. I felt the right to inform you. Thank you,